


Sleeping

by sodabuzz



Series: Alien AU [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Fluff, Human Tony, Multi, My First Fanfic, Prompt Fic, They're not together yet, Tumblr Prompt, alien bucky, alien steve, theyre aliens they just look like humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodabuzz/pseuds/sodabuzz
Summary: Prompt: A human abducted by aliens who don’t know what sleep is, and they get really worried when the human they found stops moving.Steve and Bucky don't know what sleep is.





	Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanted to make this longer so i'm gonna make this a series

“Hey Tony, we got everything on the list but we couldn't find t…” Steve lifted his head up from placing the bags down and paused. 

“Oh god Tony!”

Bucky ran into the lounge when he heard Steve. Tony was on his side laying on the couch, with his eyes closed. Steve was crouched near his head, his hand on Tony's neck, hoping to feel a pulse. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt a calm but steady beat.Turning to Bucky “He's still breathing but I don't know what wrong with him, he seemed fine this morning.” Steve look to Bucky hoping he had an answer but he knew the only one of them with any form of medical experience was Tony. 

Bucky simply shook his head. “Maybe he caught a sickness like-like the one Sam had when we visited?” Steve frowned, Sam had told them he would die if he didn't treat his sickness right away. They had just left Sam’s planet. While on said planet, against Steve and Bucky’s will Tony left the ship to get some “fresh air” as he called it. Tony most likely caught it while out there. Steve had some painkillers for when Bucky or him got injured. Steve quickly darted over to his bathroom to retrieve the pills. Bucky could feel tears start to pool in his eyes as he kneeled next to Tony's limp body.

“Hey Tony, please be okay I don't know what I'd do if we lost you. Steve and I are gonna get you to a doctor and you'll be good as new but you gotta hang in there. For us.” Bucky reached out and brushed a small curl of hair off of Tony's eye. Bucky gasped and quickly moved his hand back when he'd seen Tony's hand come up and try to bat at something in front of his face. “Tony! Tony! Can you hear me?!” Tony seemed pained at the sound of Bucky’s voice, he then raised the upper half of his body up while rubbing his eye. 

“What are you yelling for?” Tony's voice coming out quietly. Before Bucky could get a word out. Steve tackled Tony into the couch, he buried his face in Tony's stomach. “Tony we thought you were dying please don't ever do that again, I don't know wh-” Bucky interrupted with a smirk. “Shut up Steve. Tony's stronger than he looks, he would've been fine.” Steve turned his head to glare at Bucky. “Oh yea punk then what's with the t-” 

“Hey! Is anyone going to tell me what's happening” Bucky and Steve looked up to see Tony’s confused face. “We thought you were dying Tones. You were lying there like a rock.” Tony mouth opened and close for a few second while Tony decided what he was gonna say. “You both know I'm human right?” Steve and Bucky nodded, of course they knew, that's why Tony was so much smaller than them. “Then you should know,as a human I need sleep to survive, which is what I was doing.” Steve’s widened at that. He gently grabbed Tony by his shoulders and started to push him back down on the couch.

“If you need it to survive, then hurry up and sleep more.” Tony’s protest were put to silence when Bucky started speaking. “Wait a minute, if you need sleep to survive, why haven't we seen you sleep before?” Steve paused his actions to also stare at Tony. “Well humans usually sleep in there own rooms but I just didn't feel like walking to my room today.” Tony shrugged off Steve’s hands when his grip loosened and stretched his arms backwards. Steve, now sitting on the floor next to Bucky, had his hand rubbing his chin in question. 

“I always wondered why you wouldn't go in there at night. I just assumed you had a project or something to work on in there.” Covering a yawn, Tony stood up from the couch and headed towards his room. “Well I'm still tired so I'm just gonna go sleep in my room for now.” Steve and Bucky were standing in a flash. “Wait can we sleep with you?” Bucky’s innocent question caused Tony to blush. Steve stepped towards Tony. “Are you sure you're okay, you're looking a bit red?” Tony squeaked. “I'm fine Steve i-i just need some more sleep, if you can sleep I g-guess you could sleep in my bed but please don't say it like that next time.”

Puzzled Bucky just nodded with a small smile. Steve beamed at Tony. The three walked to Tony's bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Come talk to me on [tumblr!](https://sodabuzz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
